Who knows?
by leticiamistura
Summary: Fanfic escrita em função de ser o presente de aniversário da Mary Lupin.Curta e fofa! One Shot. SSHG


N/A: Essa one-shot,minha primeiríssima one,é dedicada à Mary Lupin!-ou como você preferir chamá-la...,pelo seu aniversário,esse 7 de Junho tão mágico!

PARABÉNS,sua coisa!!! Muitas felicidades,tudo de bom pra ti,dessa coisinha aqui!! (rimô-ou!)

E pra você leitor,uma boa leitura,dessa mini-one-shot-song fic!!!

Maryzinha,curta essa fic aqui,ela foi escrita com todo o carinho!!

Adoro você,Mary! E adoro todas (ou todos,quem sabe?) que estão lendo!!

Beijooooos!

P.S.: Fresh and White eggs here!!! I love you Egg!! XDDDDDD (coisa das Aluadas)

E,agora,á FIC! Nhaaaaa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatro anos. Quatro longos anos haviam se passado desde a Batalha Final, em que seu amigo "cicatriz", Harry, vencera. Não só ele, mas todos do lado do bem. Meses depois (que para ela pareciam ser anos), a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts foi reaberta, tendo como sua diretora Minerva McGonagall, e como sub-diretor Filio Flitwick. Essa foi uma surpresa para todos, alegria de alguns, tristeza dela. Todos esperavam Severo Snape como sub-diretor, assim que foi inocentado pelo ato de assassinar Alvo Dumbledore, então diretor de Hogwarts -era um juramento muito antigo, inquebrável, e favorecia a vitória da Ordem da Fênix. De fato, foi o que aconteceu. Por mais estranho que pareça, a morte de Dumbledore ajudou. Depois de inocentado, Snape fugiu do mapa, e por quatro anos ninguém o viu. Era uma grande perda para o mundo bruxo, perder de repente um bruxo tão inteligente e poderoso. Sem falar na perda para os corpos docentes de Hogwarts, que agora tinha as seguintes posições: Feitiços: Prof. Flitwick;Poções: Horácio Slughorn,DCAT:Remo Lupin(que contava todos os meses com a Poção de Acônito feita pela sua amiga professora de Transfiguração ou por Slughorn),História da Magia: Prof. Binns,Herbologia: Prof. Sprout e Transfiguração: Hermione Granger,e as outras matérias continuavam com seus respectivos mestres,felizmente,nenhum fora perdido durante a batalha.

Sim,Hermione Granger entrara para o grupo de professores de Hogwarts, e era muito querida por seus alunos. Pudera, era uma das professoras mias animadas,jovens e competentes que Hogwarts já tivera o prazer de empregar. E ela pensava nisso,muito satisfeita,enquanto arrumava-ainda de camisola-sua maleta xadrez sobre a cama. Colocava dentro dela coisas simples: duas calças i _jeans /i _,uma capa negra,quatro blusas de verão,uma saia gelo e um vestido lilás. Arrumou suas roupas de baixo,uns livros e uns sapatos. Dobrou cuidadosamente um lindo vestido vermelho bordado no busto com lantejoulas igualmente vermelhas. Era seu lindo e leve vestido de Natal. Fez um feitiço de encolhimento e fechou a maleta. Nem eram tantas coisas,afinal,eram só quatro dias fora de Hogwarts,o feriado de Natal. Sentia imensa falta dos pais, e ficou feliz de poder vê-los aquele Natal. Ia quase todos os fins de semana,mas ainda assim,era pouco,e se sentia mal por vê-los tão pouco. Mas eles compreendiam que agora ela tinha um emprego. A jovem não possuía relacionamentos amorosos,e isso preocupava a Sra. Granger, afinal,pelo que sabia,seus dois melhores amigos-ou seus irmãos,como Hermione gostava que fossem lembrados,já estavam comprometidos. Harry Potter,o famoso menino que sobreviveu,estava noivo de Gina Weasley,e Rony Weasley, noivo de Lilá Brown,uma jovem fofoqueira,mas adorável, e muito viva.. É, parecia que os relacionamentos da família Weasley eram realmente dignos de serem comentados na sociedade bruxa. Mas como a Sra. Granger sabia,Hermione estava sempre ocupada demais para pensar nisso.

Ela olhou para a janela: apesar de muito cedo,estava um lindo dia. O Sol batia no gramado verde,que parecia um imenso veludo,macio e brilhante. Hermione olhou para seu armário. Escolheu um vestido e com um toque da varinha,estava linda e simples num modelo típico do verão,leve e solto, verde como o gramado,com detalhes prateados. Ela se olhou no espelho,e,aprovando-se,penteou os longos cabelos,que caíram,ainda volumosos,sobre seus ombros. O cabelo lhe emoldurava lindamente o rosto. Pôs uma sandália também prateada e brincos simples de brilhante. Pegou sua maleta,e,agradecendo por Hogwarts não ter mais os feitiços anti aparatação, girou e aparatou. Sabia que não havia ninguém trouxa onde ela iria aparatar,e,se tivesse,seriam alguns de seus amigos de infância,que já sabiam que ela era uma bruxa. Nem notou que seu visual não poderia ser mais sonserino.

Apareceu numa pracinha,a uma quadra da casa de seus pais. Olhou em volta: sentiu-se totalmente em casa. Ajeitou o vestido e começou a andar vagarosamente até a casa de seus pais. Viu um amgo de infância, Ben, e sua mulher,Amelie. Ambos lhe cumprimentaram. O rapaz tinha cabelos negros,e isso a fez lembrar dele,novamente. Nunca iria esquecer Severo Snape. Nunca esqueceria das conversas aos sábados,dos desabafos compartilhados,das lágrimas derramadas,dos abraços apertados. Porém nunca,jamais em sua vida esqueceria do único beijo que se deram. Um beijo roubado,era verdade,mas um beijo que selava um amor impossível.

Ás vezes achava que era por isso que ele sumira,ás vezes não. Ambos haviam combinado de esquecer o que tinham vivido. Mas não era fácil. Ele fora o único amor verdadeiro da vida dela-e o escondera de todos. Uma lágrima rolou pela face dela e foi parar em seus lábios. Ela os comprimiu e sentiu o sabor melancolicamente doce da lágrima. Ergueu a cabeça e encarou a fachada da casa.

Caminhou até a porta e tocou a – ela sempre achou esse nome tão esquisito!- campainha.Ouviu sua mãe – ou seria o pai?- vir correndo atender. Logo a porta revelou uma mulher muito parecida com Hermione. Esta a abraçou e a Sra. Granger disse:

-Hermione,querida! Como vai? Não a esperávamos para o Natal!

E soltou-se da filha,revelando o Sr. Granger do seu lado. Ele disse para filha:

-Cada vez mais linda, i _má chérie /i - _ele não tinha jeito,conservava a linguagem meio francesa- como conseguiu vir?

-Estou bem,e consegui vir devido ao meu sucesso de corrigir todos os trabalhos!

Adentraram a casa. Todos se sentaram no sofá. Quando fizeram isso,Hermione pareceu ouvir algo no piso superior,como se lá tivesse alguém se sentindo muito desconfortável. Ia perguntar o que tinha lá em cima,mas sua mãe voltou trazendo três xícaras de café e disse:

-Hermione,há algo que queremos que saiba.

-Como assim? – disse ela.

-Temos um hóspede-revelou seu pai.-não ficará por muito tempo,é um homem farmacêutico que não tinha onde morar. Revelou-se um talento para a farmácia, e agora é chefe de todo o setor. Ele te sua casa,mas gostamos tanto dele que resolvemos ceder o porão como seu laboratório. Ele é sem dúvida estranho e está sempre mal humorado,mas é bom sujeito.

-Ah,compreendo. Onde ele está agora?

-Lá em cima. –disse a Sra. Granger. Hermione não sabia por que,mas achou que iria se aborrecer logo.

-Fazendo o quê exatamente?-questionou.

-Bem,há algo no seus livros que o fascina,então lhe dissemos que poderia lê-los.

Hermione assentiu,mas por dentro estava furiosa. Quem este 'cara' pensava que era para mexer nos livros dela?

O Sr. e a Sra. Granger pareceram mais calmos,e ela disse:

-Bem,vou ver se ele precisa de ajuda.

Ela subiu a escada e lançou um abaffiato nos pais,para que,se gritasse com o homem,não ouvissem.

Chegou no seu quarto,a porta estava fechada. Bateu de leve e uma voz grave disse:

-Entre.

Ela não sabia de onde,mas conhecia aquela voz.

Entrou no quarto e viu um homem de perfil,sentado em sua poltrona,cercado de livros.

(N/A: Aqui começa a parte mais songfic)

"Why do you look so familiar?

(Porque você me aparenta ser tão familiar?)

I could swear that I have seen you face before

(Poderia jurar que já vi seu rosto ontes)

-O que quer?-perguntou o homem,não tirando os olhos do livro.

Hermione estava estática. Não sabia o que dizer.

I think I like that you seem sincere

Eu acho que gusto do fato de você ser sincero

I think I´d like to get to know you a little bit more

Eu acho que gostaria de te conhecer melhor

O QUE iria dizer? "O que você está fazendo no meu quarto?" Não,muito mimado e irritante.

De repente percebeu,e não pode dizer mais que:

-Severo?

Ele levantou o rosto e olhou para ela. Não podia acreditar. Achou que o fato de seus amigos se chamarem "Granger" era mera coincidência,e eles nunca haviam mencionado que sua 'maravilhosa filha' se chamava Hermione. Ele sorriu sinceramente e disse:

-Hermione...?

Who know what could happen

Quem sabe o que pode acontecer?

Do what you do

Faça o que faça

Just keep on laughin

Só continue sorrindo

Ela fechou a porta e correu para ele. O abraçou. Ele não soube o que fazer. A abraçou também,afinal...Quem poderia lhes impedir agora? Estavam apaixonados,era óbvio. Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela. O mesmo abraço,o mesmo aroma doce.

One thing´s is true

Uma coisa é verdade

There´s always a brand new day

Há sempre um novo dia

I´m gonna live today like it´s my last day

Vou viver hoje como se fosse meu último dia

-Severo,que saudade.-disse quando o largou.

-Digo o mesmo. Desculpe por mexer em seus livros. Claro,era óbvio que você era a filha deles. Mente brilhante,letra parecida,livros de bruxos. Como não percebi?

-Não sei. Só sei que...bem,depois de tudo...eu o amo.

O quê? O que ele tinha ouvido? Oh,era verdade, ela disse que o amava. Mas ele não merecia. Há muito tempo desistira de ser feliz. Antes estava mais animado,mas 'caiu na real'. Mas também a amava. E era tão difícil dizer isso! Resolveu por colocar tudo para fora,como faziam antigamente.

-Eu a amo também. Mas não podemos ficar juntos. Eu não mereço você. Não mesmo.Além disso,sou mais velho, tenho um humor terrível e...

-E o quê? Será que são os mesmos motivos da última vez? Nós merecemos isso! Sabe o quê? Pense! Pense,enconte-se! Depois me avise.

How do you always have an opinion?

Você sempre tem uma opinião?

-Estou apenas lhe dando motivos para você pensar bem! Quer se arrepender depois?

-Não é isso! Não vou me arrepender! Nós nos amamos. Não podemos ser somente amigos,como em Hogwarts.

-Podemos sim. Não é o que eu quero,Hermione. Mas podemos.

And how do you always find the best wat to compromise

E como você sempre encontra a 'melhor maneira' para se comprometer?

We don´t need to have a reason

Não temos que ter motivos

We don´t need anything we´re just wastinh time

Não precisamos de nada,só estamos perdendo tempo

Find yourself

Encontre-se

´Cause I can´t find you

Porque eu não posso te encontrar (…)"

-Severo...-ela disse,sua voz saindo como um frio tremendo.

-Hermione,não podemos!

-Podemos sim,seu bobo! Esperamos tanto! Agora eu lhe encontrei,descobri que ainda me ama!

Então ela o puxou e se abraçou nele.

E ele compreendeu. Nada pode ser mais forte que o amor. Lhe tomou o rosto e a beijou.

-Eu o amo,seu idiota.

-Você é muito mal criada,Srta. Granger,mas eu a amo também.

Não precisaram dar explicações. Muito espertos,o Sr. e a Sra. Granger sabiam quando lhes era lançado um feitiço, e ouviram tudo com as Orelhas Extensíveis,que compraram escondido de Hermione,quando ela os levara na loja dos gêmeos Weasley,no Beco Diagonal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Música: Who Knows- Avril Lavigne

N/A: Ufa! E aí? O que acharam? Ficou fofinha,né???????

Quero opinões,amores!

Beijãããããão!

Lety Snape.


End file.
